


A Measure of Desperation

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something John needs to hear from Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Measure of Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Measure of Desperation  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Rating:** soft NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,113  
>  **Warnings:** Smut  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Summary:** There is something John needs to hear from Elizabeth  
>  **A/N:** written for [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the pormpt 'Wild Card' my card [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/285444.html) and 'Linger' on my sparktober bingo card [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/298183.html)

His hands were paused barely touching her body as he waited for her to speak.

“John.” Her tone was pleading, begging him to continue the sweet torture he had started since he had entered her room.

“What?” A sexy half smile played at one corner of his mouth as he stared down at her.

“John.” She repeated his name again. This time sterner than before.

“Oh no, Elizabeth. That’s not going to work.” John let his hand drop lower to gently graze a nipple before removing his hand once more. “You’re not the one in control here, remember? I am. You have to tell me what you want. Or do you think I already know what that is?” He pretended to give the matter some thought before he leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. “I know, maybe you want me to do this.” He slowly slid his hand back up her body until he cupped her breast in the palm of his hand. “Or is this what you would like me to do?” Just as slowly he slid his hand down her stomach until he reached the apex of her thighs. He gently slid his fingers between her folds and began to stroke her. Softly, lightly, barely there pressure before getting firmer more demanding until she was writhing against his hand.

Her moans echoed through the room. She was close. So close. Just a little more and she would be there. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she tossed her head back and forth. His name was a whispered litany on her lips as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over her, through her until she wasn’t sure when or if it would ever stop. Not that she ever wanted it to.

Suddenly, all sensation stopped as John sat up. “Or maybe I should just stop.”

_What the hell?_ Her body hummed with frustration as she tried to sit up but John place one hand on her stomach to hold her in place. “What are you doing? Why did you stop?”

She tried to ignore the fact that his hand lingered on her body, so close to where she needed it... Maybe if she shifted just a little his hand would slide....

“Uh uh.” John couldn’t keep the smile from his face. He couldn’t blame her from trying. “There will be none of that. Come on, Elizabeth. Is it so hard for you to tell me what you want?” 

He was right. She was a full-grown woman. She should be able to speak her mind and to tell him exactly what pleased her but for some reason she was absolutely tongue tied when it came to this man and sex. 

“Would it help if I went first?” Without waiting for her to answer, once again he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I want you, Elizabeth. I want you in every way a man wants a woman, his woman. I want to see the way your eyes light up as I slide deep within you.” He raised up, crossed over her body and kneeled between her legs. John pulled her body closer to his. His fingers dug into her hips as he continued, “I want to feel your body tremble against mine as you take your pleasure from me and give me mine in return.”

Her eyes were round with wonder. The things he had said made her feel... There weren’t enough words to describe what she felt in that moment. As she ran her hand down his chest, laughter threatened as the hair on his chest tickled the palm of her hand. She looked up into his eyes and swallowed hard before she spoke, “I want... John. Would you... I mean...Could you...” _What the hell was wrong with her? She was the leader of Atlantis for goodness sake. She should be able to speak without stammering like a teenage school girl!_

Apparently, John agreed with her. He shook his head sadly as he tsked. “Come on now, Elizabeth. You can do better than that. Can’t you?”

“John, please.”

“See, I like the begging. I really do. But I need to hear exactly what you want before that starts.” John knew he was pushing his luck but he couldn’t help but tease her just a little more.

Elizabeth growled in frustration. “Damn it, John!”

“Nuh uh. I already told you that isn’t going to work.” He slowly slid his hand up her hip. “Would you like me to help you.” At her nod, his fingers grazed the underside of her breast before he cupped it gently in his hand. He watched the play of emotions cross her face as he worried the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it until it was hard and swollen. “Do you like that?”

“Mmmm..”

“Or how about this?” John leaned down and swirled his tongue around the other nipple.”

Her breath caught in her throat. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take before she shattered into a million pieces. 

Suddenly, all pretence was gone as John leaned closer to her body. She could feel his erection teasing her entrance as he gently licked the shell of her ear with his tongue before he whispered, “I need to hear what you want from me, Elizabeth. Tell me. How I can please you? What do you want me to do?”

Once more Elizabeth swallowed hard. John had never been this insistent on her vocal participation before. He knew exactly what she liked without her having to say anything.

John sat up straighter, as his eyes bore into hers suddenly he had an idea. It was kind of mean but he was a desperate man. And desperate times called for desperate measures. “Are you ashamed of me?”

“What?” Of all the asinine things to come up with!

“That’s the only thing I can think of. Maybe you really don’t want me at all.” A look of mock horror crossed his face. “Maybe it’s just that... I’m convenient. That’s it isn’t it?” Without waiting for a reply he hung his head. “Damn. I feel so used.” Carefully, he looked up from his lashes to gauge her reaction.

Elizabeth had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The man really was a nut. “Would you just please knock that off and make love to me now?

With a triumphant grin, John slid forward until he was seated firmly inside of her. “There. Was that so hard?” He took her smile for an answer and began to slowly move within her. 

It would be a long time before either of them said anything else.


End file.
